


Coming To a Close

by glassespigeon



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Deadpool being Deadpool, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marvel Universe, Spider-Verse, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 02:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14684403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassespigeon/pseuds/glassespigeon
Summary: The development of Wade and Peter's relationship over the years. The simple showing of how times change as the people do.





	Coming To a Close

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing, feel free to point out any mistakes!

In a sense, it was prolonged, driven to a point of splintering at the seams. The soul of one which was tasked with standing for all. A horrible task that is a gift to be given only to those of greatness.

 

At fifteen, an arachnid comes to view, changing life as he knows it. The hunt has begun, what is to be hunted is unknown. A hunt that leads to catastrophe, arguments, and a family to fall lower into the pits of despair. The pit is deep, the only light visible is that of a single soul, trapped.

 

 

Years pass, a man is met, that of the same as the arachnid, yet never to be seen as the same. The hole now does not seem so deep, as if it was always shallow. Not as dark as before, a second soul to shine even if it cannot be seen. The flashes of red and blue, now accompanied by the fatal glimpses of red and black. It’s a sickening combination that not even the intensivity of the sun could rival.

He now fights, a war divides those that were once thought to have been above the pit he once thought he still resided in. As it turns out, he left the pit long ago, not noticing that others could end up trapped. Now that the ones of war have claimed sides, the hole they are in seems smaller and he wonders why the shining souls are simply a dull glow as they sink further.

 

 

Above the city is where he rests, what once was a glimpse is now a solid picture, now standing with him. Higher than before, brighter, yet so far from all others. Two souls sit close, but always branched away from the other.

The stress of the world on two single souls, neither seeing what the other has. Turning away, afraid to burn their eyes on the other, afraid to see the truth for the lie that it is.

The red and blue don’t stay forever, needing to give the person underneath time to breathe. Time to reflect on the time that is no more, the time that has yet to come. Still, the red is black stays, afraid to let the human that is concealed have a chance. Never freeing what is within, even as the yearning grows.

The arachnid shows his true self, begging the ever so prominent picture of a so called monster to do the same. Begging that of red and black to show the colors that have been locked away. A hesitance on both sides, completely different reasons.

 

They both understand, the world keeps spinning, the choices they make do not matter to most, time will pass, and so will the horrors it will bring. They understand the implications of living as they do. Of living with a gift of the horrors around them.

The red and black falls, revealing that all is to never be lost as the colors of pure and undeniable love shine in a world that is grey with indifference to all. The souls shine, connecting in ways that were once seen as chaotic, turning into the perfect balance of remembering then acting upon, forgiveness for what was not to be controlled.

The souls of the world now rest upon two, fused to create one. A brilliant light that will never fail to lead others into a new era. Never to give up on one another, staying close as the years draw to a close. Blue and red, red and black, never was there a difference.


End file.
